


Your Imaginary Friend

by Spartaingirl197



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: "I hate slow burn", An ample amount of crying, Angst, Canon Divergence, I say as I write a slow burn story, Implied past drug use, In which I put my reactions to the show into a fic, Lots of Angst, Multi, Other, Past Drug Use, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, all aboard the angst train!, essentially mute character, generally all angst and no romance, the main char is probably female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartaingirl197/pseuds/Spartaingirl197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, Friend."<br/>"Tell me you're seeing this too"<br/>He says so much to you, but can't hear what you say.<br/>There's a constant nudging feeling in the back of your head.<br/>'Maybe that's because you don't exist'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Your Eyes, Shayla My Dear.

"Elliot please, you need to calm down." I yelled at him, but he couldn't hear me. He never did. I was always there, watching him and hearing his words spoken to me, but he never seemed to hear what I said back. I tried to help him so many times, to comfort him -but it never worked. I was invisible to him and everyone else in the world. They just walked on through, not taking notice.

I don't know how I came into this world, I don't remember. All I know is that I heard a voice in the dark and then, I was here in this world.

"Elliot!" I tried again, yet it still didn't work. "Shayla's dead, and you need to accept it! There was nothing you could do and there's nothing you can do to fix it!"

Elliot stormed off past me, leaving me by myself with Shayla's cold, long dead body.


	2. Stop Crying Honey, I'm Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Main Char of ours is thinking about stuff.

I didn't get it, he had started seeing things again, having the delusions. But, I was one of those delusions. To the people that weren't Elliot, I didn't exist. But, I felt real. How in the hell is that possible? I was brought into this world on a whim, him crying his eyes out like he usually did and just begging for us to be by his side. I mean, he spoke to me. He knew I was there. I don't get it. I think I'm fading.


	3. I'm Always Gonna Be Here For You, Elliot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Char of ours tries to get through to Elliot, it doesn't work out well.

He's taking his meds again, since the economic meltdown that erased all debt. I don't get it, it's good that he's trying to get better, to get clean. But, I don't want to go. I want to be here for him, I don't want to fade.

_Elliot. Listen to me just this once._

I've been trying to talk to him again, but he's ignoring me all over again. Just another voice in his head.

**_Elliot._ **

"Shut up!" He yells at me, whenever I get too overbearing for him. He doesn't look at me, probably doesn't feel my hand on his shoulder. He has no idea just how much I've been guiding him through all this shit that happened.

Vera, Shayla, Mr Robot, Tyrell. I've been there for you, Elliot. Just see me, just this once. Please. Before I fade.


	4. I See You, Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a small sorta interaction, and Mchar of ours fades away a bit more- which is taxing on her health.

Elliot's in his bed, on his back. Just, sitting there shirtlessly staring up at the ceiling. I have my head on his chest, snuggled up to his side.   
"What happened to me?" He quietly says aloud, to nothing in particular.  
"You got too involved, Elliot. You always get too involved." I replied, wondering if he could even still hear me.   
"I got too involved in all that shit" he repeats. Huh, maybe he does actually hear me.   
He gets up, walking over to the dresser and putting on his black Tshirt that has probably been worn hundreds of times.  
I watch from the bed, since fading away is slowly taking it's toll on my health.   
"Before I leave for good, Elli, promise you'll see me?" I sleepily sigh out, my eyelids suddenly growing heavy.  
He whispers something but I don't catch what he says as I fall asleep.


	5. Hello, Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot has an episode, Mchar of ours tries to help.

He's yelling when I wake up, having an episode again. Last time he did this, he broke a fucking mirror. I get up and try to comfort him, saying my comforting words to help.

"Elliot, please calm down. Tell me what's wrong or else I can't help." I try to coax

His head snaps up "Shut up! You're not real!" He yells back, eyes burning holes into me.

My eyes are wide. He saw me. He **always** saw me.

"Elliot-"

"I said shut up!" He yells again, pushing me back.

Wait, he can touch me? I thought-

Elliot rushes away into his bathroom, locking the door and leaving me there surprised.

I need to help him.

He needs to take his meds, too.


	6. We're Just Figments of the Unreality That is Your Glorious Mind

Elliot's been in the bathroom for hours, but I don't think he's gone out the window. I didn't hear it and he's not really the type to just leave his daemons home. The other guy, Mr Robot, is acting like he owns the place.  He keeps giving me this look like he's gonna kill me or something.   
I stand up, knocking on the bathroom door again.  
"Elliot? You okay in there?" I softly ask though the door.  
"Stop it, he's not gonna answer you" The Other Guy says from behind me, and pulls me roughly away from the door.   
"You're not real, Admit it" He sneered as he circled around me.  
"If I'm not real, then neither are you." I answered uncaringly.   
I didn't care what he thought about me, he was just the delusional asshole that figured himself a hero, brought into this world as a reflection of Elliot's not-quite-sane sanity.   
But there it is, the thing I keep forgetting. I'm just as much a part of his delusions as The Other Guy is. I'm his imaginary friend, and I'm pretty fucking forgetful.   
  
 _Elliot. I need to know if he's okay._  
  
"Just fucking stop with your sympathy shit, okay?" The Other Guy snaps at me   
"You're the reason he doesn't take his meds, you piece of shit." I hissed   
"Look who's talking! You're just another fucking delusion too! Or did you forget while you were all over him?"   
  
I ignore him and walk off, into the bedroom part of Elliot's apartment.   
"You think you can hide in there?"  ~~Mr Robot~~  The Other Guy yells, appearing at the foot of the bed. "You need to remember that if he takes his medication, then you're gonna be dragged down with me!"   
I clamp my eyes firmly shut, blocking out the sounds of his yelling, but it doesn't stop.   
A door slams open, "shut the fuck up!" Elliot yells.   
I open my eyes and he's down on the floor, hands cupping his ears and he's crying again.   
I run over worriedly, holding him in my lap and rocking him gently.   
"It's gonna be alright, Elliot. Trust me. I'm here now, honey. You can stop crying"  
"I always see you. I always see you." Elliot starts to repeat over and over through his tears.   
"Shh, you're alright."   
  
He needs to take his meds.  
But, he needs me here.


	7. You Always Saw Me, But I Can't See You At All Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one took me a while. Sorry you guys. Also, happy new years from Queensland ,Australia! It's actually way past 12am now though.. Like, get with the times, Ao3!

He's been really.. Quiet since that whole thing with The Other Guy. Following his routine of waking up, showering, getting dressed, going to work, coming home, eating then eventually going to bed ready to restart that cycle. He hasn't even spoken to me again since.   
I think he's scared.   
Whether it's of himself or of The Other Guy I don't know. But I don't like it.   
"Elliot. Please, listen to me." I plead when he gets home. Normally he doesn't respond and ignores me, as I said before.  
But this time-  
"What? What do you want from me?" He snaps, turning to me with his face red from held back tears.  
"I just want to help you, Elliot. As much as you like to pretend, you're not all right."  
"But you're not real! you're just a part of my fucked up world! Just fucking leave me alone!" He yells, voice intensifying in volume.   
I stand there wordless from his words, not looking at him. My eyes well with tears, my head nodding in acceptance to his statement.   
"You're right, I'm not real. I never was." I whisper out, my head hanging low in defeat. 

I trail my way to the bedroom side of his apartment, flopping numbly onto his bed and facing away from him.   
"I didn't mean it like that." He mumbles, taking a seat on his sofa.   
Deciding to shut everything out for a while, I


End file.
